


On the first day of Christmas

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: On the first day of Christmas my Fandom gave to me....One pining relationshipPrompt - Two people who are secretly romantically interested in one another. They agree to share Christmas dinner together, just as friends, because a family holiday isn’t going to happen and all of their other friends are already busy.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 25 Days of 2020 Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037157
Kudos: 9





	On the first day of Christmas

Jihoon and Mingyu smiled as the rest of their friends announced their holiday plans. Some were heading home to spend time with family, others were traveling together to relax and just take a break during the holidays. The group of 13 slowly whittled down to just the two as everyone else packed up and took off to escape the snow that was predicted.  
Jihoon spent most of his time in the studio in the building behind the house the group had rented, leaving Mingyu to decorate the house. He often fell asleep on the daybed Mingyu had made just for the space, insisting the smaller man needed somewhere to rest when the house got too noisy. Jihoon appreciated the you  
nger—but way too tall—man, he always made sure Jihoon took care of himself when he got too focused on his work or started to feel overwhelmed by everything happening.  
He was currently on that daybed, his clothes piled neatly in the corner. Jihoon was looking forward to seeing how Mingyu had decorated the house, he knew it would be bright and cheerful just like the taller man. He tucked the fond emotions that welled at the thought of Mingyu hanging mistletoe where people would be caught easily. 

Jihoon woke as his phone rang, the loud song Mingyu had insisted on, sounding much louder in the small space. He doesn't bother to hide the smile that appears on his face as he answers, listening to the excited man on the other end tell him that he had finished the decorating.  
"Hyung!! We just need to decorate the tree and then it is completely done!" Mingyu chirped, pulling the take out menus from their drawer in the kitchen. "I can't decorate the tree without you!"  
Jihoon laughs, hanging up before the younger man could start begging. He quickly gets dressed, stomping himself into the boots by the door. It doesn't take him long to cross the snowy backyard, the path to his shed was shoveled regularly to keep the paving stones clear. He starts to shed his layers in the mudroom Wonwoo had insisted they create when they had moved in. He sighs happily as he walks further into the house, not even noticing the understated decorations Mingyu had put up.  
He pauses when he hears the excited giggling of the only other person in the house, quickly looking around for the mistletoe that he was sure was hanging around. Jihoon stares at how Mingyu decorated, all soft and understated with splashes of color.  
"I know you prefer quieter decorations… But we needed some color." Mingyu says with a smile. "I figured we could have take out every night and then I can cook us dinner on Christmas. A couple of friends having dinner because they can't go home and everyone else ran off on their own adventures."  
Jihoon nods, "Sure Gyu. You can make us a friend dinner for Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> I am merely a multistan attempting to distract by playing with real people in a fictional form


End file.
